Letters from across the pond
by Lisa Boon
Summary: Four years after Harry defeats Voldemort he is attending a police academy in New York City. Hermione writs to him about what is going on at home and he writes back about what is going on in New York. This is a AU fic and Harry and Ginny are not going out.
1. Chapter 1

**(This is a repost of my letters fan fic. My bata for this was ****Azaelia Silmarwen she rocks! I do not own Harry Potter! If Harry seems a little OCC I'm sorry.)**

March 30, 2001

New York City, New York

Dear Ron and Hermione,

Hello. How are you? I'm fine. Work is going fine for me as is school. I am learning a lot about the Muggle police force that may or may not help with Auror office.

I got a part time job working at a movie theatre here. I'm an usher, I help people find their seats and get to kick people out if they are being too noise. I also get to see the movies for free.

Yesterday I went to the public library. Mione you would love it, a lot of books, but I don't think you can take any out. Anyway, I started reading up on the Great Fire of 1666. Did you know that it took out 1/3 of England's population?

How is Teddy doing? I feel kinda bad for just leaving him, but I kinda had to.

I hope you are doing okay.

Your friend,

Harry James.

April 8, 2001

Dear Harry,

Hi. We are fine. How are you doing? When did you start going by Harry James?

Work is going fine for Ron and I. Ron, as you know, is working alone side Neville in the Auror office. Both of them say that it is not the same without you and they have a desk there for you when you get back, whenever that will be. My own work is hard and demanding, but I like the challenge. It has been something I have been passionate about since forth year, you know.

Ginny and Seamus are going out, have been since December, and I think Seamus is going to pop the question any day now.

Teddy is growing like a weed. Already four years old, and driving his grandmum mad. His favourite colour to change his hair to, right now, is brown like his dad's and his eyes are purple. It is quite a sight.

We miss you. Come home soon.

Love from,

Hermione

April 20, 2001

New York City, New York.

Dear Ron and Hermione,

Hey. I'm not doing the best right now. I'm sick with a cold that has kept me from work and school for just about a week. I HATE being sick!

I started going by Harry James because there is another person, where I work, and he is also in most of my classes at college, whose name is Harry as well. So whenever someone wanted one of us, and they said Harry, we would both answer so I started going by Harry James so it would quit being so confusing.

I'm sorry this letter is so short. I'm kinda tired so I'm going to go to bed.

Your friend,

Harry

April 25, 2001

Dear Harry,

Hey. I'm sorry to hear that you are not feeling the best. I hope you are feeling better now. I remember how hard it was for you to be sick while we were at school, but I think that was more to the fact that you had to stay in the Hospital Wing than anything else.

George said that the shop is going fine, but no matter how many people fill it up or how much time has passed, he is always looking around for Fred. Angela has helped out a lot and I think they are now going out.

Ginny and Seamus are engaged to be married. The wedding is set of next summer.

Teddy is asking about you, wondering where 'Papa Harry' is. I have no clue where he picked up the papa bit, but that is what he calls you. Yesterday I was watching him and he found an old photograph of us three - you, Ron and I - and started freaking out saying, 'Papa Harry, Papa Harry,' and started looking all over for you. Poor thing. When he could not find you he changed his hair and eye colour to match yours and started bawling. Maybe you should come home and visit him? Or write him a little letter?

That would make sense then that you would be going by your middle name.

Well I'm off to bed here as well.

Write when you can.

Love from,

Hermione


	2. Chapter 2

**(Again I do not own Harry Potter. Thanks to Azaelia Silmarwen for betaing this, I know I put aros insted of across on the title, some of my keys are sticking, so I am trying to see how to change the chapter title with out takeing the whole thing down if someone kows hot to do that please PM me.) **

May 6, 2001

New York City, New York.

Dear Ron and Hermione,

Hey. Tell Teddy that I'll be home soon, maybe by Christmas, if I get my schooling done fast. Even if I don't get done with my classes, I'll still come home for Christmas, maybe depending on my work schedule and school.

I'm trying to find another part time job, I'm thinking at a coffee shop or something. There is a really cool little coffee house down the road from where I live and they are looking for busboys, so I may take a look at that. I love working at the theatre, but I want to do a little more of a variety of work while at school.

School is going fine, by the way. Getting ready for summer, I really cannot wait. Only problem is that it is so dang hot here. No, hot is not the right word, humid that's the word I'm looking for. Only bad thing is that the pool does not open up till the beginning of June.

Speaking of June, maybe you, Ron and Ted can fly out to see me next month? That would be fun. I think Ted would love to see the zoo.

Ginny and Seamus? Hmmmm, as long as he is good to her, then I don't mind. Don't I sound like one of her brothers? Anyway, I really don't think Gin and I had much of a chance after the war... too many things had gone between us I think.

George and Angela are going out? Good for them! Really, George needs someone to look out for him.

Anyway, I need to go, or I'll be late for school.

Write when you can.

Harry.

P.S.

Dear Teddy,

Hey little man. How are you? Being good for grandmum, Andromeda, I hope, and staying out of trouble. I'll see you soon.

I love you.

Love,

Harry

May 20, 2001

Dear Harry,

Thank you for the little note that you wrote for Teddy. He loved it.

Work is really stressful right now. I need a break. I think Ron and I, along with Teddy, can come and see you in June. Just give us the times that you are free and we can work around them. Better yet, I'll give you a call later on tonight and talk it over with you.

You are trying to find another part time job? Really, Harry, are you planning to have any fun during the summer? Maybe you can find yourself a girl? Just kidding, but on a related topic, I saw Cho the other day, with her husband, and she asked how you were doing. I said that you were in the USA going to school and left it at that.

Anyway, I need to go and help Ginny find a wedding dress. I think it is a little too early to be looking for them, but what do I know?

Write when you can.

Love from,

Hermione

P.S. Teddy wants to add something.

Der Harry,

hi. thanc you for the leter. mione said we are comeing to see you next munth. I kant wate.

Love,

Teddy

June 30, 2001

New York City, New York.

Dear Ron and Hermione,

Hey. It was great seeing you three! Teddy you have grown so much since I saw you during Christmas!

I'm glad you liked the library. Mione, I thought you might. I'm sorry I scared Ted, I did not think he would react that badly to the subway, little bit of US English for you there. Anyway, I moved to a different place about a mile away from the college. It is a bit of a walk, but not too bad on a nice summer day and if need be I can get a cab to school and what not.

I have a roommate now; we will see how this goes. So far, so good. He seems nice, but looks can be deceiving, as we all have learned.

Anyway I need to go. I'm meeting some friends at bitter end for a bite to eat.

Hope you are doing good.

Write when you can.

Harry


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN Do not own Harry Potter again thanks to Azaelia Silmarwen for betaing this chapter) **

July 4, 2001

Dear Harry,

Yeah, well, we did not know Teddy would react that way to the tube either, so it is not your fault.

Ron and I are going to the Burrow for supper. I think everyone is going to be there from Mr and Mrs Weasley to Ginny.

It is raining here, a heavy downpour, but in a way that is good because the flowers need it, the grass too, come to think of it. We have been in a drought since we came back.

Did you get the job as a busboy? I hope you did, not that you really need to work, but I guess it keeps you out of trouble.

Work is busy as normal. Ron got called out last night because there was a riot over in Whitechapel where a group of want to be Death Eaters started blasting stores and cars and what not, causing Muggles to panic. It took five memory charms and a lot of clean up, but no one was hurt too badly, so that's a good thing.

How is the roommate?

Well, I have to go. Ron is getting on me to hurry up or we are going to be late.

Write soon.

Love from,

Hermione

July 16, 2001

New York City, New York

Dear Ron and Hermione,

I'm doing fine. I did get the busboy job, so now I'm a busboy. My first day is tomorrow should be fun.

I think I scared John, my roommate, last night. I was having a nightmare and, well, you know what happens when I have a nightmare. Anyway, let's just say he will not be coming into my room to wake me up any more, not unless he has a death wish.

John is an interesting roommate. He has an odd since of humour. He seems to think it funny to tell new people moving into the building that it is haunted. He will then go to their door, in the middle of the night, and knock really loud before running. Sometimes he will climb on the fire escape, pound on the windows and scare the tenants. I don't think he will be staying very long if he keeps it up.

Last night we had a bad thunder storm and the power was out for most of the night. If you ever want to feel like the world is about to end, you should see New York City dead quiet. I'm sure there were backup generators, but they did not kick in for some reason, anyway, that was a sight.

On the 4th I got invited to a barbecue at my friend, Pickworth - yes that really is his name. It was pretty fun. They asked me where I went to school over in England and I had to do some quick thinking saying that I attended Eton. That got them on a discussion of Princes Harry and William, and if I ever saw them while I was at school. I told them that they were both a few years older than me, so I never really saw them except for assembly. I kept my fingers crossed that they bought it and a promise to myself that I would look up Eton as soon as I could, so I could answer questions about it.

Anyway, at this little get together, I met a girl. Her name is Charlotte, but everyone calls her Lottie. Anyway, we talked for about an hour about, get this, cooking. She was telling me the best way to make devilled eggs. Funny, no?

Anyway I better get off to bed, busy day tomorrow.

Write when you can.

Your friend,

Harry


	4. Chapter 4

**(Do not own. Thanks to Azalia Silmarwen for betaing this chapter) **

July 31, 2001

Dear Harry,

HAPPY 21st BIRTHDAY! I was going to get this card sent out to you earlier, but I got busy with work and what not and I forgot, sorry.

You meet a girl! Ohhhh, is she nice? Are you two dating? What does she look like? You bonded over devilled eggs? Go figure, you always met girls in funny ways, well except for Cho, but let's not talk about that.

Wow, I feel so sorry for you if that is how your roommate is acting. Jezz, it must be a shock to the other people in the apartments when he is looking in on them while they are sleeping or something. Maybe you should report him to the cops? That is illegal, is it not? Plus, if the people complain, then you could most likely get kicked out as well.

Things are going good over here. Last night Teddy came over to spend the night. He and Ron made a fort in the living room. Teddy slept in there all night.

I hope things are going well with you.

Love from,

Hermione

Aug 16, 2001

New York City, New York

Dear Ron and Hermione,

Thank you for the birthday wishes. I went out with a group of friends to celebrate and it was pretty fun. Lottie was there. I can now officially say that I have a girlfriend. Lottie is really nice. She has short brown hair and hazel eyes. She is average height. Loves to go to plays and likes to cook. Next week I'm going to take her to see Mamma Mia after supper. She said that she would like to see you some time, again maybe during Christmas?

That had to of been fun. I wish I could have been there to make a fort with Ted. When I come back, I'll help him make one.

I don't think I'm going to be buying meat from Sanders anymore. I was going to make meatloaf last night and the meat was grey and starting to turn green. I had to toss it out. Instead, I had left over chicken from lunch yesterday.

John is really starting to get on my nerves. Last night I found him going through my room looking for what he said was a pen, but I have a feeling he was looking for something else, like money. Anyway, he was trying to pick the lock on my Hogwarts trunk and I nearly had a panic attack. Then this morning, right when I was going to grab the bread to make some toast, rare for me since I don't really eat breakfast now, I found that it was mouldy, so I tossed it. He flipped out saying that it was still good to eat! Fine, I'll let him eat all the mouldy food and let him get himself food poisoning.

My busboy job is going fine. I got promoted from $7.50 to $8.00 an hour!

School starts up again next week for me.

Write when you can.

Your friend,

Harry


	5. Chapter 5

**( Again do not own. Thanks to Azaelia Silmarwen for betaing. I put in 9/11 because it was such a big thing for the USA and seeing as Harry lives in New York City during that time I though it was relavent to put it in there. If anyone is offended by it please let me know and I'll take it down and rewrite it. I will still put it in there but I will not have a whole leter about it.) **

Sept 5, 2001

Dear Harry,

Well fall is definitely on the way here. It is chilly, but by mid-afternoon you can where a t-shirt. It is only 5:00 AM on a Wednesday, but my alarm clock would be going off in a half hour anyway so...

How did Lottie like Mamma Mia? What did you make for supper or did you take her out? If you did, where did you go? I would love to meet her. Definitely, Christmas. You are coming here, right?

Anglia came over yesterday to talk and we started reminiscing about Hogwarts. We had a lot of fun time in school, didn't we? I'm surprised we never got kicked out. I wish things could have been different for us. I wish we could have been normal teens. No, I am not blaming you. Ron and I would have been targets anyway because of what we are; you are not at fault, okay?

Ewww, Harry that is gross! Don't let him eat mouldy food. At least you are not eating it.

Well, I better get going.

I hope you have a good day or night whenever you get this.

Love from,

Hermione

Sept 12, 2001

New York City, New York

Dear Ron and Hermione,

I'm sorry if my writing is a little shaky, but yesterday we had an attack on the World Trade Centre. Two planes came in and hit the buildings at 9:00 AM. I could see them from my apartment window and, oh my god, I could not do anything. I could just watch as the smoke came billowing out of the building, then nine minute after the other tower was stuck and the whole process was started over. Then, they collapsed people where still inside, guys! I went over there to watch and maybe see if I could be of any assistance, but it was so crowded with onlookers and people running and fire trucks and stuff that I left. I went to the Red Cross to donate blood. I'm donating again tomorrow. It is the least I can do right now. God, I don't think I can write anymore.

I love you.

Your Friend,

Harry

Sept 20, 2001

New York City, New York

Dear Ron and Hermione,

Happy 22nd birthday, Mione. Now I'm the one saying sorry for missing your birthday, but things have been pretty hectic over here with what happened on the 11th. God, I was so scared, still am to tell truth, but I don't know what else I can do besides help out as much as I can. I'll still try to come home during Christmas break, but now the airlines are going to be getting really tight.

How is Teddy doing?

Hope to hear from you soon.

Your friend,

Harry


	6. Chapter 6

**(AN: Again I do not own Harry Potter. Thanks to Azalia Silmarwen for betaing this chapter for me. ****)**

September 25, 2001

Dear Harry,

Oh my god! I don't know what to say. I'm sorry that you had to witness that. I'm sorry for all the families that no longer have a mum, dad, brother, sister, aunt, uncle, friend, cousin, grandma, grandpa, or whoever. God just who would do something like that? My heart goes out to the families. I just don't know what else to say.

Teddy is doing fine. I'm teaching him how to tie his trainers and Ron is trying to teach him how to play Quidditch, but I think he has to wait till Ted is a little older. The rules just go right over his head now.

Ginny finally settled on a wedding dress; off white, strapless, with gold flowers all around it. It is really quite nice. The flowers are another matter, however. She wants spider chrysanthemum but seeing as it is going to be July 20th and chrysanthemums are a more late August, early September flower, I don't think that is going to work. Maybe she should do Sunflowers with orange roses, but again this is not my wedding so she can do what she wants.

Ron is doing well. He had a slight cold yesterday so he stayed home from work today and will go back tomorrow.

I hope you are doing well. How is Lottie doing?

Got to go, Teddy should be here in roughly an hour. I'm watching him so Andromeda can get some rest. She has had him for almost two whole weeks.

Write when you can.

Love from,

Hermione

November 5, 2001

New York City, New York

Dear Ron and Hermione,

Well, no snow as of yet here, but Lottie said that by December there should be some snow, but not as much as England.

I move again. It turns out John was selling drugs; Marijuana and LSD, mostly. Crack on occasions, so I moved. I figured that since I was a police officer in training, I thought it best to get the heck out of there. Called the cops right afterwards. I'm living in a Brownstone apartment in the Upper East Side, right across from Central Park.

School is going fine. Last week we had a pop quiz in hostage situations. I failed miserably. I need to pass this class before I can go on to complete my education. I need to study up on how to deal with a hostage situation.

Bye bye.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Your friend,

Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Thanks to ****Azaelia Silmarwen for betaing this chapter for me. You are the best!) **

November 12, 2001

Dear Harry,

Hey, mate, how are you? I'm fine. I know it is Hermione who normally writes to you, but well, she has been getting after me to write you something, so I told her that I would write the letter this time. Anyway, work is going fine. Not much has really been happening. Neville's gran died yesterday and the funeral is set for some time next week.

Hermione's cat went and found himself a lady friend and now the next door neighbour is after us for taking in the kittens. It's an ugly combination though, short hair and a smashed face. Looks kinda like… well, I don't really know what it looks like. Would you like one?

Not much is really going on, I guess. I'll let Hermione write now.

Ron

Dear Harry,

The kittens are not ugly, they are cute. Three of them are orange like Crookshanks and one of them is white like Kissyface, the other cat's name.

Selling drugs! Good thing you got out of there Harry or you could have gotten in big trouble! Why are you moving around so much? I think you have moved more times than Ron and I have. We only moved once and that was when he moved out of his house and I out of mine and moved in together. You on the other hand have moved twice while in England and four times while in the US. Remember that little apartment that you had right when you move there? It only had three rooms; a bathroom, living room dining room, kitchen area and then the bedroom. You sent us pictures and I was amazed that you could fit your stuff in there.

Anyway, I better go and get supper started; pork chops and green beans with mashed potatoes.

Write when you can.

Love from,

Hermione

November 24, 2001

New York City, New York

Dear Ron and Hermione,

Finally, Ron, a letter from you. I was wondering if you were going to write to me.

I'm sorry to hear about Neville's gran. I sent him my condolences and a bouquet of alstroemeria, carnations, and lilies. I don't know too much about flowers, but I'm pretty sure Neville would not appreciate a bunch of yellow roses saying 'Congratulations', which is all the little flower shop three blocks over had. I made a few calls to different florists and then mentally smacked myself for being so stupid. I called a flower shop over in England and well you know the rest, thanks for picking them up for me, Hermione. I owe you one.

We have about a foot of snow hear and 23F.

Yesterday Lottie and I went to the Statue of Liberty and I'll have to say Miss Liberty is huge! Anyway, Lottie asked me to come to Thanksgiving over at her parent's place this Thursday, the 29th. Since I'll have nothing else to do I thought sure why not. Hmmm, things seem to be getting pretty serious with us.

That sounds like a good supper. I had tinned tomato soup with a grilled cheese and tomato sandwich. If you want to spice up plain tomato soup add in a half-teaspoon of chili powder. It is really quite good. Mrs Humphrey, my next-door neighbour, taught me that. She is also trying to teach me how to bake a Lady Baltimore cake, whatever that is, along with trying to 'get some meat on my bones'. What is it with older woman and trying to fatten me up? It makes me feel like I'm a pig that people want to slotter.

Anyway I better go, I need to get some house chores done.

Write when you can.

Your friend,

Harry.

P.S. Enclosed is a letter for Teddy.

Dear Teddy,

Hey, little man. What is new with you? Not much here. Getting exited for Christmas? I know I am. I cannot wait to see you! What do you want? I don't know what I want to tell truth. I'm bringing home a guest this Christmas so you can meet them.

Talk to you soon.

I love you.

Love,

Harry


	8. Chapter 8

**(AN Thanks to ****Azaelia Silmarwen for looking over the chapter and correcting my spelling. You are the best!) **

December 8, 2001

Dear Harry,

You never did answer my question about the kitten; do you want one? Not much is going on here. We are getting ready for Christmas. Mum and Dad started decorating the house yesterday; Mione and I went over there to help out. Mum gets really down around the holidays because of Fred. So does George, but it is getting better, though does something like this _really_ ever get better? Bill and Fleur are going to France to spend it with Fleur's side of the family. They are bringing little Victoire with them. She is really a pretty baby. Big blue eyes and blonde hair, like her mum. Any who, Hermione wants to know when you are coming home for Christmas.

Got to go,

Ron

December 13, 2001

New York City, New York

Dear Ron,

No, I do not want a kitten. The place that I'm living at does not allow pets. Besides, I'd rather get a dog.

I don't know when I'm coming home. I'm hoping the 20th or 21st of December, but I need to finish up my exams first. I'll give Mione a call once I know for sure.

What do you guys want for Christmas?

I cannot believe Victoire is already three years old. Too bad I'll miss them during Christmas; I have not seen them in two years.

It does get better, Ron. The pain lessens, you stop looking for them over your shoulder, expecting them to come into the room and you forget that they liked hot chocolate with cinnamon in it or that they had a certain way that they liked something. However, something will remind you of it. Maybe you go to shave and you see their brand of shaving cream on the sink, or you are taking a walk and someone walks by you and the way they walk is similar to how the one you love walked. All the memories of them come back. It will lessen and you will forget some things but they will never leave you.

Well, I'll leave you with that thought. I'm getting ready for bed.

Night.

Your friend,

Harry


	9. Chapter 9

**AN I do not own Harry Potter nor The Hobbit or U2. Thanks to Azaelia Silmarwen for betaing this chapter for my. You are the best! **

January 8, 2002

Dear Harry,

Hello. How are you? We are fine. Thank you so much for coming home for Christmas. We all enjoyed your company, Teddy especially. Thank you again for the signed copy of _The Hobbit. _

Lottie seems like a nice lady. She did not seem too freaked out when you told her that you were a wizard. She seemed more awed then anything. How did you keep it from her for so long?

The house seems quiet now without you, but we will get used to it. I hope your flight went okay.

Work started back up for me yesterday and I need to get back in the swing of things and, after all the festivities, it is going to be hard. Ron went back to work this morning and he was not too please with it. I think it will be harder for him to get back into routine then I.

Anyway, not much else is going on.

Write when you can.

Love from,

Hermione

January 20, 2002

New York City, New York

Dear Ron and Hermione,

Yeah, I also had a tough time getting back in the swing of things, but I also needed to get used to the time difference. Thank god for coffee, that's all I have to say.

As for Lottie, I hid it from her very carefully.

My flight went well. I slept most of the way. Lottie did too.

I'm glad you liked the book, Mione, and thank you for the gloves and U2 CD. I didn't know that you knew that I liked U2.

Anyway, I am exhausted, so I'm off to bed.

Night.

Harry


	10. Chapter 10

**(AN: Ok. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry. I was on vacation for a while with no internet and I just got back yesterday. Anyway, I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling dose and thank you to Azaelia Silmarwen for looking over the chapter for me. For those of you reading my RTB fic as well that should be up tomorrow hopfully) **

Febuarie 6, 2002

Dear Harry,

Hi. how are you? I'm fine. Hermoney and Ron are out sied shovling and Hermoney tolded me to come in side to wame up. I wus out side for a hafe hore! Then I was cold so I came in.

I like Lotie, she looks nice, are you going to mary her? I hope so.

Hermoney just came in.

I love you.

Love,

Teddy

February 20, 2002

New York City, New York

Dear Teddy,

Hello. How are you? I'm fine. Did you help Ron and Hermione clear away snow? I bet you were a big help to them!

I don't know if I'm going to marry Lottie. We have not talked about it.

I love you as well.

Love,

Harry

March 4, 2002

Dear Harry,

Thank you for the birthday card and the shot glass from time square. I don't know what I'll use it for, but thanks.

How is everything over there? Things are fine here. Work is going fine. We had to give your desk up to some new rookie person named Owen; he is not the best for hygiene. Last week we were having lunch and his sandwich fell of the ground -you know how the floors in the offices are not the cleanest in the place - he ate it! It was gross, and then, after lunch, he took his boots off and put his feet up on the desk and fell asleep. Not five minutes after he fell asleep, Kingsley came in to give us our training schedules and well… let's just say that Owen will not be sitting down for a while and leave it at that.

Anyway, 'Mione wants to write to you.

Ron

Dear Harry,

How are you doing? I'm doing alright, just a little tired. Work is really wearing me down right now. I have been getting home late from the office. The past few nights it's been getting home at two o'clock in the morning, at the earliest.

Ginny is really looking forward to her wedding. She asked me and Luna to be her Maids of Honour. She and Seamus decided on June to get married. You should be getting an invitation soon from them, I think.

Anyway, I'm going to end this letter and try to get some sleep.

Love from,

Hermione


	11. Chapter 11

**(AN: Sorry this took so long to get put up. Thank you for being patient with me. My updates may be alittle slower so I'm sorry for that. Again thanks to Azaelia Silmarwen for looking this over. I'll hopfuly have the next chapter of my Reading the books fic up some time next week for those of you who are reading that one as well.) **

March 20, 2002

New York City, New York.

Dear Ron and Hermione,

I feel sorry for that guy Owen, but he should know better.

Good news; I should be done with school by next spring. I'll be coming back to England in 2003, if nothing big happens here.

I hope you are sleeping better, Hermione. Why have you been getting home so late?

I quit the coffee shop job and now I'm an understudy - is that the right word? - for the police. I mainly observe the officers and whatnot. I went out with this one guy, Jim, on a call a few nights ago. Some sixteen year olds where trying to break into a house. Nothing bad happened. We got there before they could even get into the place. Turns out the house has a silent alarm that went off.

Lottie is doing well. I'm taking her out on a no money date this weekend. So that should be interesting.

I bet Ginny is looking forward to her wedding.

I better go and get my laundry out of the wash. Last week, when I was washing my clothes, I forgot that I had them in the dryer, so some wise guy took them and tossed it out of the window. That was fun chasing my clean laundry down the street and into Central park. Good thing it was mainly shirts.

Talk to you later.

Your friend,

Harry

P.S. Enclosed is a birthday present for Teddy.

April 20, 2002

Dear Harry,

How are you? Ron and I are fine. So is Teddy. He loved the paint set you got him.

Oh good! Teddy will be glad. So will Ron and Neville, but I don't think he'll be staying much longer. Professor Sprout is going to retire and she wants him to take over for her, so he might be the new Herbology teacher.

I hope you are careful when you are out with them. I'm glad that nothing bad happened the first time. Aren't you glad we were not like that when we were sixteen? We had other things going on in our lives then, without worrying about breaking into a flat. Remember what happened to Katie Bell? The look on McGonagall's face when you said that you thought it was Malfoy; I thought she was going to toss you out of the office. Turned out you were right. Looking back we should have followed your instincts more often, but what is done is done and we cannot change that.

That is funny, about your laundry. When I read that out to Ron, he could not breathe from laughing so hard.

What is a no money date? Whatever it is I hope you had fun.

Yes, Ginny is really looking forward to it. I see you replied to her invitation and you are coming. Great! See you in July, then.

Stay safe.

Love,

Hermione


End file.
